Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor will exert its best efforts to synthesize novel ring A bicyclo (2.2.0) steriods and ring A tricyclo steroids. Specifically, the contractor shall: Synthesize ring A bicyclo (2.2.0) steriods with a 3-deto function and containing a 17B -hydroxy substituent, a 17B -ethynyl-17a - hydroxy sustituent, and a 17B -acetyl substituent; Synthesize the ring A tricyclic steroid (compound 47 on page 12 of the proposal) with a 17B -acetyl side chain; and provide these compounds in 1.0 gram quantities, along with criteria of purity to the Project Officer.